Letter To Arigda
The Letter To Arigda is a document written by the Ko-Matoran Inspector Culler to his Ba-Matoran friend Arigda on 350 BRS, telling about the current crime situation in the Shasa Universe's Aho Nui. Story Greetings once again, dear friend! I hope you did not forget me, I have not written in a long time and for this, I apologize. You must understand the past months have not exactly been the least demanding, for the criminality in the outskirts has been constantly rising since this fresh troop of Skakdi crime lords arrived, their leader going by the name of Nektann. Do you happen to know anything useful about this fellow? If you do, it would be most delightful if you could send me some information. Information is the key to victory in this war, dear friend, believe me. And since most of our informants have either been killed or have changed sides, we are lacking just that. The situation in the outskirts– not only in those, actually, I think the whole of Central City is concerned – is getting out of hand. We should have acted years ago, but the bloody – excuse me – bureaucracy reigning here hindered us. I told you about our enemies’ undying motivation, and well, we are also lacking just that. We are tired, worn-out; most of us do not even have the courage to openly go out on the street while walking home in fear of an attack. A dear colleague of mine got executed this way only yesterday. Even I, who used to claim loudly my affiliation to the Central City Law Enforcement, am now scared of taking a walk somewhere, even in frequented locations. A discreet stab in the back in the middle of a busy crowd, or a less discreet shoot-out in the middle of the night; the methods employed by the gangsters are varied and they strike wherever and whenever we are not expecting it. Well, the last part of this sentence probably does not bring it to the point. We sure do know when our enemies are striking, i.e. all the time. We simply cannot be everywhere, and the installation of surveillance devices in public places would probably cause a journalistic uproar – it would be for the peoples’ safety, though. We are lacking information, motivation and personnel. Central City is gliding out of our hands, and nobody seems to have a solution to take hold of it again. If only we had a Toa team to support us… All we have, in the whole city, as means of halfway serious military organizations, is the Ussal Guard. The Ussal get stuck in the caves, cannot swim in the bays, and fear the Industrial Peninsula's heat. Oh, and have you ever tried to make an Ussal go into a Chute? We really do not know what to do. Perhaps you have an idea for us? I hope this letter did not bring you down too much, after all, we always found a way, did we not? Are you still writing on your Chronicle? Maybe I will get to read it sometime in the future, after the past decade you have been telling me about it… I wish you all the best, and may Mata Nui always be with you Your friend, Culler Characters *Culler *Arigda - Not mentioned by name *Nektann - Mentioned Category:Shasa Universe Storyline